undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ruines
Pour la piste, voir Ruins (Musique) Les Ruines sont le lieu où se déroule la démo d'Undertale, ainsi que la zone de tutoriel du jeu principal. Le protagoniste tombe dans le Souterrain et les Ruines depuis un trou gigantesque dans le Mont Ebott au commencement du jeu. Cet endroit constitue le lieu d'habitation de Toriel, d'une communauté d'araignées, et de beaucoup d'autres monstres. Description Les Ruines sont une région construite, violette, caractérisée par ses chemins, ses longues allées et ses murs en briques. Elles comprennent de nombreux puzzles/énigmes ainsi que des pièges. De plus, des feuilles rouges tapissent le sols de plusieurs endroits et du lierre grimpe sur certains murs. L'un des arbres qui a produit ces feuilles se situe près de la Maison de Toriel. Histoire Après que les humains ont banni les monstres dans l'Outremonde, ces derniers en ont fait leur premier habitat. Asgore, le Roi des monstres, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver des noms, nomme cette zone 'Maison' (Home). Lorsque le premier humain, Chara, tomba dans les Ruines, Asriel Dreemurr se lia d'amitié avec lui, et ses parents, Toriel et Asgore, l'adoptèrent. Après la mort du Premier humain et d'Asriel, ainsi que la déclaration de guerre d'Asgore contre l'humanité, Toriel prit le corps du Premier humain avec elle jusqu'aux Ruines où elle enterra son corps. Histoire principale Le jeu commence dans les Ruines, où le protagoniste se trouve sur un lit de Fleurs Dorées. Il rencontre une fleur qui parle: Flowey .Après que Flowey l'aie attaqué, Toriel emmène le protagoniste à travers les Ruines, composées de nombreux chemins et pièces, dont la plupart possèdent des monstres et des puzzles/énigmes. A un moment donné, Toriel demande au protagoniste d'attendre là où il est pour qu'elle aille finir quelque chose. Le protagoniste continue malgré son conseil et trouve un bol de Bonbons Monstre, ainsi que Napstablook. Dans les profondeurs se trouvent une alcôve où des araignées vendent des gâteaux, une pièce présentant une vue sur ce qui s'apparente à une vieille ville, et enfin la Maison de Toriel. Puzzles/Énigmes Voir Ruines/Puzzles Divers * Les fleurs dorées dans la salle ou l'on commence le jeu ne peuvent être examinées qu'après avoir rencontré Flowey. * Si lors d'une route génocide le compteur de meurtre est épuisé avant le rencontre avec Napstablook, celui-ci ne bloquera plus le passage et ne sera pas combattu. * A coté de l'endroit ou l'on affronte Napstablook, une petite vente de pâtisseries d'araignées peut être trouvée, ou se vendent des Aracnodonuts et de l'Aracnocidre pour 7G et 18G respectivement. * Quand l'on pousse les pierres de l'énigme des pierres, l'une des pierres refuse d'être poussée (la première fois). Si le protagoniste ignore les autres pierres requises pour l'énigme et continue de pousser cette pierre, la barrière s'ouvrira. * Dans la salle ou au maximum trois Croâpaud sont visibles, un quatrième peut être trouvé dans les craquelures du mur. Pour le trouver, il faut inspecter le mur au nord. ** Cela peut-être une référence au deuxième Croâpaud qui dit que "F4" permet de mettre le jeu en plein écran est censé vouloir dire "Four Frogs" ("4 Frangins" dans le Patch FR) alors qu'on n'en voit que 3 dans la salle. ** Si le protagoniste n'a passé aucun dialogue en appuyant sur "X" ou "Shift" avant d'entrer dans cette salle, le premier Croâpaud apparaîtra. ** Si le protagoniste parle au troisième Croâpaud plusieurs fois, la couleur des noms des monstres épargnables deviens rose. * Si le protagoniste rebrousse chemin après avoir quitté les Ruines, Toriel (si elle a été épargnée) apparaît dans la salle ou l'on commence le jeu, des fleurs en main. * Si le joueur a tué Toriel, dormir dans le lit fait apparaître le message "! Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters" ( ! Réveille-toi ! Tu es le futur des humains et des monstres) et provoque le réveil accompagné d'une version lente de Fallen Down, comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar. Un rêve fait également référence au fait que le joueur doit combattre Toriel pour avancer dans le jeu. * Après avoir quitté les Ruines, la porte sera bloquée pour le reste du jeu et la seule façon de la rouvrir est de vaincre le boss final de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. * Après avoir complété le "Test d'indépendance", Toriel rencontre le protagoniste dans une salle et lui donne un Téléphone Portable. Si le protagoniste attend 5 minutes, Toriel va l'appeler et lui parler à propos de ses courses, si l'on attend encore 5 minutes, elle appellera encore le protagoniste pour lui parler d'un petit chien qui lui enleva ce qu'elle cherchait (peut-être l'un des ingrédients pour préparer la Tarte à la cannelle et au caramel). Le prochain appel reçu (environ 5–10 minutes plus tard) parle que ce chien a voulu s'emparer de son téléphone portable et qu'elle a essayé de le retrouver. Le dernier appel dit au protagoniste d'avancer vers la prochaine salle, où Toriel dit qu'elle a retrouvé son téléphone portable. * Selon le niveau de HP du protagoniste quand le protagoniste trouve la maison, le dialogue de Toriel à l'entrée de la maison varie. ** HP Total- "Not a scratch... Impressive! But still..." ** HP non total, mais supérieur à 2 - "There, there, I will heal you." ** 2 HP ou moins - "Who did this to you? You will get an apology." cs:Ruiny (Ruins) de:Ruinen en:Ruins es:Las Ruinas fi:Rauniot ja:Ruins pl:Ruiny pt-br:Ruínas ru:Руины tr:Ruins uk:Руїни zh:廢墟 Catégorie:Lieux